


Hermione's Luck

by SonOfAMuggle



Series: dirty rhymes at hogwarts [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonOfAMuggle/pseuds/SonOfAMuggle
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Series: dirty rhymes at hogwarts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760110
Kudos: 12





	Hermione's Luck

Hermione adored the pets and licks  
Of her secret lover Bellatrix  
It took all her luck  
To get that first fuck  
And an entire cauldron of Felix


End file.
